


Chapter Two - "A City of Secrets"

by EvilGM, Skizzlefritz124



Series: A Finn In Four: The Chronicles of SG-4 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilGM/pseuds/EvilGM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skizzlefritz124/pseuds/Skizzlefritz124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'routine' survey of newly-dialed gate address sends SG-4 into the living city of a long-dead Earth culture, they discover things are not as idyllic as they seem - and that they may not be the only 'visitors' in town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Two - "A City of Secrets"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Stepping through the event horizon, the team blinks into the brilliant daylight as they arrive, and they quickly note that the stargate is positioned in a walled, open-roofed structure atop a rather high step pyramid. Looking about, Marcus identifies four slightly larger than man-sized openings in the four corners of the enclosure, as Ferretti circles around the gate, looking for damage, or signs of hostile activity. For her part, Jodi steps to the Dialing Device and quickly confirms it is functional and can get them home. 

Terhi meanwhile, crosses over to the wall and begins to examine the inscriptions in the room. “Mitä meillä on täällä,” she murmurs. Comparing the hieroglyphs to the data sheets she brought along, she determines these are indeed writings of the Huastec, a particular subgroup of the Maya. Returning from his circuit of the room, Ferretti goes and stands beside the crouching Terhi who continues to study the hieroglyphs. “Well Doc, what’s the verdict?” 

"It's most likely Huastec," Terhi says. "There are some minor variations, but that could be attributed to a bit of drift due to the evolution of the language. I'm going to see if I can find out who this place is dedicated to." She switches the datasheets around so the one with the names of the gods and what their name looks like in hieroglyphs is on the top of the pile, and starts scanning the walls. 

Looking through her notes, and comparing hieroglyphs, Terhi is fairly sure she's identified the writings as being a prayer or song in honour of the God 'Chac'. According to Rothman's notes, Chac was the Mayan God of Rain/Lightning and often depicted with a serpentine axe in his hand (a metaphor for lightning), and his body was scaled and reptilian. 

"A scaled reptilian with a snake axe?" Ferretti says with a slight tone of disgust. "Gee, I wonder what he could be, huh?"" The sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Have we got anything else on this Chac or these Hutu's or whatever they are?" 

"Well," Terhi says, looking at the notes Rothman gave her. "Chac was considered a benevolent god, and the one the Mayans often turned to for help with their crops, and was associated with creation and life." She glances at the hieroglyphs then back at her notes. 

"Benevolent huh? You think this might mean he's like a good Goa'uld?" Ferretti asks, sceptical, but at least willing to consider the idea. 

"Or it could just mean he wasn't as cruel as the others," Terhi says, "or had a much better PR department." She continues her report. "The Mayans really believed in duality, and there were often multiple facets to everything. Chac, for instance, was divided into four equal beings, representing the cardinal directions: North, South, East and West. He was also associated with the wind god, Kukulcan, but there is some debate as to whether or not Kukulcan was just a variation of Chac. 

"Whatever that means - sorry, but I don't know who Kukulcan is, Doc. Anyway, we'll just check fire on that for now. What can you tell me about about these Hutu people?" 

"Heads up, we've got locals approaching from the bottom of the Pyramid." Marcus advises the others over the radio. Looking to where Marcus directs them, Terhi and Ferretti spot a group of people approaching the pyramid. Once at the bottom, they begin to ascend to meet the Team. “I make it seven persons in total.” Marcus reports. 

"The Huastec called themselves the Teenek," Terhi continues. "They were most productive during the era between the fall of Teotihuacan and the rise of the Aztecs, when they were conquered by the armies of Montezuma the first." 

"Montezuma huh? Well, it's one for Blackhorse, then." Ferretti mutters with a slight smile. 

"I'm Navajo, not Aztec." The marine replies over the team frequency. 

"I'm an Italian from Brooklyn, Blackhorse; everyone west of the Hudson looks the same to me." Ferretti quips. 

"They built temples on top of step pyramids, carved independent standing sculpture, elaborately painted pottery, and were one of the few cultures who achieved civilization and were famed and admired for their musical abilities." Her eyebrows go up as she reads the last of Rothman’s notes. “The Huastec normally wore no clothes.” She says with a wry humour in her voice. 

As Terhi speaks, Jodi had come over, waiting for her opportunity to report, and Ferretti had probably only been partially listening to Terhi. But at her last comment, his head snapped around and he looked at her as if suspecting a joke. 

"No clothes? Doc, are you trying to tell me these people walked around naked?" Despite his skill with a pool cue, Ferretti is clearly not a good a poker player, as he cannot keep the incredulity from his voice. Terhi nods. “Well, they did wear belts, sandals, hats and so on, but they didn't start wearing proper clothes in public until the Spanish missionaries forced them to.” Though her exterior demeanour was professional, Terhi was smiling to herself. She was beginning to learn more about Ferretti's personality, and she made a note of that little outburst. “This is all, of course, research from Earth cultures. It may or may not apply to this culture,” Terhi finished. 

Shaking his head with disbelief, Ferretti turns towards Marcus. "Blackhorse; binos! What are those people wearing?" With his right hand still on his rifle, Marcus retrieved his binoculars with his left and looked down-range at the approaching natives. Sweeping over the group of seven men, Marcus is somewhat surprised at their clothing - or actually, their lack of! Except for belts, sandals, some things that look possibly like jewelry, the men are naked. The leader alone wears a colourful, feathered crown, while the six men without hats all carry short spears and wear what look to be rather efficient machetes on their belts. 

"Birthday suits, Sir," Marcus replied. They've got spears and machetes, too." 

"Nudists! We’ve run into spear-carrying nudists! Jesus Christ, why can't I ever get to any of the good places like O'Neill does." Ferretti mutters at Blackhorse's report, while Jodi looks surprised, but can't resist moving a bit towards the edge of the summit and peeking down the stairs at the oncoming men. Shaking his head, Ferretti turns to Terhi with a questioning gaze. "So.., okay, alright Doc, what's the deal? Because let's be clear on this - I'm not taking my pants off no matter what the friggin' custom is around here. Some of these Mayans have got to wear pants, don't they?" he says. 

“We may not have a choice, Major,” Terhi comments, already trying to accept the idea they may have to conform their own state of dress in order to negotiate, but tries to address Ferretti's concerns. "I'm afraid I don't know the reason why these people don't wear clothes in public. It could be for any number of reasons, and I don't know if they will expect us to behave in the same manner, but you should be prepared for it if they bring it up." She pauses for a moment. "Sorry." 

“Too late now; they’re here.” Marcus warns and the team turns to face the approaching men. When the locals are about two-thirds of the way up the steps, the man in the lead finally becomes aware of Marcus above him and stops, clasps his hands and gives a deep bow from the waist, then proceeds forward again, this time at a more composed and dignified pace. Behind him, the six native soldiers proceed in a more orderly manner, similar to two-rank marching, holding their spears in their left arms, their right arms across their chests to steady the spears. 

About 15 steps from the top, the small group stops and the lead man bows once more. The man looks up towards the four team members, looking them up and down with an uncertain expression. He makes an odd hand gesture, placing the outstretched middle and ring fingers of his right hand over his heart, while keeping the other fingers curled under. "My Lords!" he calls out in a clear voice in the Goa’uld language , but with an apologetic tone. "Forgive these unworthies for not anticipating your appearance! In the name of our King, we greet you...and stand ready to serve!" Though not fluent, Terhi is able to translate for the benefit of her teammates, to at least keep them aware of what is being said. 

'Ilo', Terhi thinks and after translating, she looks to Ferretti to see what he wants to do. She moves over to the edge to look out. Taking in the view from atop the pyramid for the first time, Terhi sees a sprawling cityscape before her. She sees multiple blocks of stone structures, mostly single floor though some two-story structures can be seen, as well as three more small, clearly lesser pyramids, as well as the obvious palace area. A true Mayan city, fully populated and come to life before her. Returning her view to the speaker and his guards, she looks them over briefly. "They look friendly enough," Terhi said, "and most followers of the Gou'ald are afraid of them especially if they turn up unexpectedly." She looks over to Ferretti and speaks in a soft voice. “So what do you say, Major? Do we want to go meet the king?” 

"Yes, we’ll meet the King." Ferretti says softly then looks to the others. "Okay Lehtinen, you do the talking and let's see how this goes. Franklin, keep your eyes peeled for any signs of Goa’uld tech or whatever. Blackhorse - you keep your eye on the spear carriers." As the men reach the teams' position, their leader bows again. 

"Greetings to you My Lords, I am Tchurit, High Priest of Chac, and Advisor to the King." He raises his eyes to look at the team members, his expression at their appearance a mix of shock and even, disgust. "Forgive us for not anticipating that Mighty Chac would send his emissaries before him. Had we but realized, there would have been a proper reception prepared for you." 

"That's alright Churt," Ferretti says formally, but mangling the man's name as he does so. If the Priest notices, he gives no indication. "As my - comrade said, we should have sent word ahead. We're not offended." While Ferretti is talking, Terhi notices that a couple of the guards sneak peeks past Ferretti and the others, back to where the MALP stands by the gate. 

"We have come to meet your King and to - check up on how things are going here - before...Mighty Chac's arrival." Ferretti is trying to choose his words carefully, not claiming to be servants of Chac, but saying nothing to clarify who the team actually is. At the mention of the King, Tchurit nods. 

"Yes, of course...It was the King who ordered me here to greet you Lords. He awaits you in the palace. Please, may we serve as your escorts?" Tchurit makes a slow sweeping gesture down the hundreds of steps and towards the city below. 

"Yes, you may. Lead on Churit." Ferretti says, still mis-pronouncing the name but getting it a bit closer. With the Priest and four of the guards leading, the team descends the pyramid, while the last two guards trail along a respectful distance behind the team. 

"Remind me, Doc," Ferretti's voice is soft, even over the radio. "What's a Chac again?" 

"Rain god, remember?" Terhi replies just as softly. "Considered to be benevolent, and if the Mayans had any problems with their crops, they turned to him. He's also associated with creation, and fertility?" Ferretti nods a silent acknowledgement of this information. 

Interludes: 

_...Three hundred meters away, two hooded figures crouch in the shadow of stone jaguar carving, watching the team descend the pyramid with the Priest and his escort. One by one, the figures focus their version of binoculars on each of the team members for a moment, then proceeding to the next in turn. The activation of the Koatl ‘Kiva’, a rarity now, was enough to draw watchers to ensure they had not been discovered by them or their tlacotli. The first three draw no reaction from the watchers, but the last one; tall, dark-haired with copper-bronze skin, causes the watchers to pull back further into the shadows. The watcher on the left utters a single word ‘Dineh’, and both watchers slip away..._

At the bottom of the pyramid, it is only a brief walk through the cobbled streets to what is clearly a palace. As they pass, the teams notes that in general, the children were naked regardless of gender; most of the men were wearing loincloths, adding belts or other accouterments based on their labours, though there were those who did not. The majority of the women appeared to wear either loincloths or skirts, and while some women wore a scarf tied to cover their breasts, about half do not bother. For their part, the local people pause to glance at the passing team, some pointing and muttering at the team’s appearance, and several make the same odd hand gesture the priest had made. ‘It’s a ward,’ Terhi thinks to herself, noting the gesture. ‘They’re trying to protect themselves from evil; from...us.’ The realization raises a sense of unease within the Finnish woman, and knows she must speak with Ferretti when they are next alone. 

As for the city itself, the team notes that all the structures are stone, showing clear Mayan influences and styles in their construction. There is some incongruity as well, such as smokestacks, with tell-tale tendrils of smoke rising from them - something unheard of during the Mayan age on Earth. Nor does there appear to be much Goa’uld influence beyond the Stargate itself. 

As they enter the palace, four of the guards fall away and Priest Tchurit turns to face the team. “If it pleases your Worthies, you may refresh and prepare before you enter the Great Hall.” He gestures to his left and right, where the last two guards each wait by a doorway. “The finest in the palace, I assure you.” The priest offers with a bow. and a hopeful smile. 

“Is he offering us a chance to use the bathroom or what?” Ferretti mutters towards Terhi, as the four team members glance left and right. 

“He said prepare,” Jodi mentions, looking uncertainly towards the guards and the priest. “Prepare for what?” 

“Most likely our audience with the King,” Terhi says after a moment’s thought. “And we’re either going to find gifts or something like that in these rooms.” The anthropologist says, looking from side to side, recalling all she read and studied of the Mayan societies. “Did you notice the priest and other people making a hand gesture as we passed? I’m certain it’s some kind of warding gesture. Like spitting to prevent the Evil Eye.” She turns to Ferretti. “Major, as much as we’re being welcomed, these people are nervous, possibly fearful of us. We need to reduce that fear and get some goodwill here. Going along with them might help do that.” She says earnestly, hoping Ferretti would trust her. As for Ferretti, his eyes flick quickly, from left to right, to the Priest, to Terhi and a final look around. 

“Alright, alright Doctor” he says softly but curtly. “We’ll play along and see what happens. Three things - nobody gives up a weapon, a radio, or a GDO, is that understood?” With nodded compliance he turns to Tchuit. “We accept your generosity.” With a relieved smile, TChurit bows and gestures the men towards the room on the right and the women towards the room on the left. 

It took nearly a full hour for Terhi and Jodi to change from their own outfits into acceptable versions of the local costumes that provided them with the fit, look, and modesty, that they wanted. Both women had settled on a linen/cotton wrap which covered their hips and knotted in the front, which the local women who attended and assisted them referred to as a corte, and a faja, a long, scarf-like piece of cloth that wrapped as a figure X harness across their chests and back . Though the attendants assured Jodi she had little need for a faja, the engineer was quite insistent. “Besides,” Jodi mutters to Terhi when the women have moved away. 

“Wrapped like this, I can keep my undies on.” She confides. Both women wore sandals and the attendants provided them with hair sashes, circlets, arm rings, and other accessories. The armbands and other items did allow for the two women to wear and obscure the GDOs and radio they carried, though the web belts and holsters at their waists distracted from the overall effect. 

Back in the hall, the two women encounter a pacing Ferretti and a patiently waiting Blackhorse. Both men are dressed like local warriors, with knotted loincloth arrangement and a leather-bone shoulder and upper chest harness, along with sandals and decorative ceremonial accessories, similar to those provided to the women. With holsters and web belts, and their service rifles slung across their backs, Terhi’s first thought looking at Ferretti is a short-haired John Carter of Mars, while Blackhorse, with the dark hair and copper-bronze skin of his Navajo ancestry, looks right at home in the role of a Mayan Warrior. 

All four of the team can’t help but glance at each other, a mixture of self-conscious glances, embarrassed smiles, and a couple of raised eyebrows.”There will be no cameras; there will be no record of this, understood?” Ferretti growls softly to the others who all smile and nod yes. “Okay,” the team leader mutters with a shake of his head. “Let’s go meet the King.” 

Inside, an older, though distinguished looking man sits on a raised Dias and throne. Perhaps some two dozen 'courtiers' line the sides of the throne room as the team approaches. All eyes turn to the new arrivals, each of them drawing attention in their own right, though many eyes turn back to examine Terhi’s tall, pale body and glowing blond hair. At the base of the Dias, Tchurit stops, and backs off two steps, bowing and gesturing towards the throne. "My Lords, King Tcholan, Ruler of Tikal!" Tchurit proclaims, as the King stands. 

"Greetings, Emissaries of Chac!" The King proclaims. Accept the apologies of my people for being unprepared for your arrival. We did not expect you until the next day. Forgive our lack of preparation." He says, politely, but with less apology than Tchurit had displayed. 

"That's quite alright King Chulan," Ferretti says, mispronouncing the king's name, but not as badly as he did the Priests'. "We're very happy with the reception you have shown us, and we're certainly not offended....are we?" Ferretti adds, looking at his three teammates. Jodi shakes her head in agreement, though her face is a mix of embarrassment at the flagrant nudity of the locals and uncertainty of Ferretti's tactics. 

The King claps his hands loudly three times. "A Feast! Bring Food and Drink for the Emissaries! And bid the Princess to attend me!" Turning back to the team, Tcholan gestures to the low table at the foot of the dais. 

"Sit, and be welcome." He says, descending from his throne to join them. 

"Be prepared," Terhi said softly over the radio. "They might do things in our honor which we may find... repulsive. We might be served their version of hot chocolate, or they might conduct a blood sacrifice - not killing anyone, but getting blood from a member of the royal family though a cut of some kind - and sprinkle the blood on the food." 

Jodi looks a bit horrified at the idea of blood sacrifice but says nothing, while Ferretti keeps his face a neutral mask. "Just remember," Ferretti says softly into his radio. "If it doesn't kill them, it probably won't kill us. Just like eating Middle Eastern food." Though his words are soft, his tone is firm, and more of a warning than advice. Suddenly, the image from Temple of Doom where Indiana Jones and Willie were being served chilled monkey brains popped into Terhi's mind, and she hid a small smile. Middle Eastern food wasn't all that bad. In fact, Terhi quite enjoyed it. 

Further dialogue is forestalled as servants appear carrying bowls, platters, and large pottery jars. The King moves to a central position in the middle of the table, gesturing to Ferretti and the others to sit opposite him. The Priest Tchurit sits upon the King's left, and other members of the court seat themselves along the sides and both ends. The team however, has the far side of the table to themselves. 

Just before the start of the feast itself, a woman in her mid-twenties emerges from the eastern wing of the palace, wearing ornate bracelets and necklaces; golden anklets; colourful feathers braided into her hair; and a smaller, less ornate version of the King's crown. She has the typical dark hair and dark brown eyes of the local populace, and though she wears a thong-like loin cloth with an elaborate and bejewelled sporran, her physical charms are obvious. Surprisingly, she easily stands as tall as Franklin, and possibly Ferretti, though both Terhi and Blackhorse are clearly taller than she is. her height though, means she stands a good head taller than most of the men in the room, including the King. Approaching the table, she moves to the King's right, bowing first to King Tcholan, then to the team members, before sitting. Priest Tchurit introduces her as Chac'ya, Princess of Tikal. 

"Chac'ya," Terhi says softly over the radio, "means Daughter Given By Chac, the same way some names in the Bible mean the child is a gift from God." Ferretti again nods a simple, silent acknowledgement, while Jodi watches the woman take her place at the table. As Chac’ya sits, Jodi’s eyebrows go up, and after a long moment’s pause, she leans towards Ferretti and Terhi. 

“That woman’s bracelets and armbands,” The engineer whispers. “She’s got concave ground lenses in metal brackets hanging from her armbands and bracelets.” 

“And that means…?” Ferretti asks, clearly not following. 

“It means someone mounted those lenses in those brackets for her.” Jodi explains urgently. “The Greeks might have cut lenses, but nobody mounted lenses in like that until the 13th Century. It’s another thing that doesn’t belong here, like those smokestacks.” 

“Or us,” Ferretti replies. “But okay, I take the point.” He looks to all three of his team. “Everybody keep their eyes peeled for anything else that doesn’t fit her.” The Priest introduces the team as 'Emisarries of Mighty Chac' the Princess' previously aloof eyes widen with clear interest. She looks to each team member in turn, smiling and softly mouthing 'welcome' to each in turn, though her eyes linger momentarily on Blackhorse, before moving on to greet and welcome Jodi and Terhi. 

Terhi returns the princess' greeting, carefully watching what she does, how she reacts to each of the team members, and, perhaps more importantly, how the king is reacting to all of this. The princess has a clear sense of wonder as she reacts to the team...their 'very different' physical appearance intrigues her, as do the clearly 'alien' accoutrement's the team carries. Her eyes however, are not starry or glazed over, but watch the team carefully, flicking from face to face as the team members talk, even though she cannot hear the softly spoken words of the team. When she speaks to her own people, it is with a clear voice; confident, but not imperious in tone. 

Beside her, the King busies himself with the feast, though Terhi notes his eyes take in everything at the table, through side glances, and looking over the rim of his cup, etc. He seems for the most part distracted by the food, merriment, and other distractions, but he continually shoots quick glances over the team when he thinks they are not looking. To the relief of the team, no blood sacrifices, either actual nor ceremonial, occur during the meal, and over the next two hours, the food, consisting of platters of fruit, crisp vegetables, some sort of small game bird; and jugs of a fermented, but pleasing to the palate wine; is brought forth for the team’s consumption. 

"Forgive my questioning Emissary," As the last of the now-empty pltes are being removed at the end of the feast, the voice of Princess Chac'ya rises slightly above the din of the table, turning all attention to her. "But I am eager to know..." She looks towards the team, her eyes examining each of them in turn, before settling upon Jodi. "How it feels...what sensations it brings, to be one with the stars?" She looks closely at Jodi’s face, eagerly waiting upon her answer. 

Jodi looks from the woman to the others and back. "That would...um… be really hard to explain. Cold, mostly." Jodi says with a shrug and a smile. Chac’ya looks surprised at her word 'cold' but continues to stare, waiting. 

For his part Ferretti looks to Jodi, the Princess, then back to Jodi. "My friend here is being a bit modest," Ferretti says, a slight hint of mischief as he enjoys someone else being on the 'hot seat' for once. "Doctor Franklin is well-versed in....being one with the stars." Ferretti gives an encouraging gesture. 

"Give her a bit more detail Doctor. After all, we're here to learn from and share with each other, right?" His next words are sotto voice, into the radio, and only audible to the team. "Besides, the less 'magical' we can make 'gating', then maybe the less they'll think the snakes are gods." 

"I'm all for that," Jodi replies in a similar manner. Turning back to the Princess, she smiles. “It's... uh... cold, like I said, and it feels like you're falling and spinning. The trip seems to last forever, but it only takes a few steps." Chac'ya's eyes widen with amazement at her description, and she leans forward to make sure she hears every detail. "Then you're on a whole other world that you could never have reached in your lifetime. Pretty amazing, and worth the cold." 

Chac'ya listens intently, clearly fascinated with the whole concept of gate travel. "When you are one," she asks again. "Do you see as the stars see? Do stars feel? And the gods - do you know the gods when you are one?" Her poise slips a bit as she presses Jodi for answers, clearly enamoured with the whole concept. 

"See as the stars see?" Jodi muses. “Not really. I don't think humans are really meant to comprehend things like that. There's light, blue and white and gold. It's kind of pretty, if you take the time to appreciate it.” 

Chac'ya looks surprised for a moment, then her face relaxes. "Of course, you are an Emissary. Your life is devoted to travelling the stars for our Lord." She thinks for a moment. "Have you seen Mighty Chac with your own eyes?" Again, her questions is tinged with eager curiosity. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

While Chac'ya and Jodi talk, Terhi turns her attention to the king. "King Tcholan," she says, pronouncing his name fairly close to the native tongue, "Your people appear to be very prosperous." The King nods acknowledgement of her words, and gives a satisfied smile. "For this we have the Bounty of Chac to praise." The King says, and all the natives at the table murmur some sort of incantation. 

“I am interested to know Your Majesty, about your people and your homes here.” Terhi inquires, her anthropology side overflowing with questions about the culture around her. 

“This knowledge we are happy to share with Worthies such as yourselves.” Without warning, the King stands and opens his arms. "Let The Telling Begin!" 

The deep, booming of a single drum, much like a kettle drum, fills the room, and moments later, a couple of dozen men and women glide gracefully into the hall from opposite sides of the room.Half of the entering people wears a small metallic half-helm on their heads; somewhat Frog-like, while the other half are draped in floor-length robes and carry Staff-Weapon-shaped lit torches. 

In the elaborate dance that follows, dancers wearing garish and colourful headpieces act out in pantomime a story clearly intended to please the ‘Emissaries’ who sit and watch. Terhi sits up, ignoring the food and drink in front of her in favour of the new arrivals. She knows the others recognize the Jaffa helmets, and realizes they may be about to watch the depiction of a very important part of the history of Tikal. The staff weapons imply a battle of some kind, but the question is, who won? 

Ferretti looks momentarily concerned as the dancers emerge, but as he realizes the 'staff weapons' are merely props, he relaxes. Jodi is looking about, trying to catch both groups dancing as the enter the room, leaping and spinning. The first to enter are a pair of the 'Frog-Hat' wearing dancers. They move slowly, gracefully, then pairs of 'flaming torch' dancers begin to enter the area, leaping, spinning, and thrusting at the audience gathered around the room, and at the pair of 'Frog-hat' dancers, who gracefully flee to the far end of the room. 

The six pairs of robed 'torch' dancers circle the room, occasionally making threatening gestures at the crowd, though never at the table, and circling in the acrobatic dance routine. Suddenly the crescendo of of the drums increases, and it is joined by flutes and bells, and pair after pair of 'Frog-Hat' dancers enter the room, each pair going to 'confront' a pair of the other dancers. As the music pounds and the bodies gyrate, dancer after dancer 'falls away' or 'spins away', returning to their side of the hall, before returning again. Then two new figures enter the dance, one wearing a very full and ornate 'Fire Robed' dancer and the other with a full visage 'Frog-Helm' and wielding a large stylized Axe. With each dancing swing of the 'Axe' a pair of the 'Flame-hat' dancers peel away and leave the room, until at last, only the ornate 'Fire Robed' Dancer remains, surrounded by the larger number of 'Frog Hat' dancers. With an athletic leap, the 'Frog-Helm' wearing dancer enters the circle of dancers and the two special dancers begin a long, frenzied, very physical dance which lasts a couple of minutes until at last 'Frog Helm' raises the 'Axe', the circle of other dancers parts on the far side, and the 'Fire Robed' recoils and gracefully flees the room. The 'Frog Hat dancers spin and clamour, then prostrate before the 'Frog Helm' dancer who spins in a circle, the Axe outstretched, then drops suddenly but gracefully onto his knees, the Axe raised triumphantly over his head, as the music ends. The crowd bursts into tremendous, enthusiastic cheering and pounding as the dances gracefully withdraw. 

"Somebody won, and somebody lost, but who is who?" Ferretti asks no one in particular. 

"The natives," Terhi said immediately, just loud enough for her teammates to hear. "The followers of Chac. He is sometimes depicted as a frog. It looks like they were invaded or attacked, and it came down to a fight between Chac and someone else, possibly a Gou'ald, given the basic style of the helmets the dancers wore, and Chac won. Whether Chac was, or is, another Gou'ald, I have no idea. He might be some other alien race, who was acting as the protector of these people." 

"And did you notice the robes the bad guys wore? I bet that's why they reacted poorly to our being fully clothed." Jodi replies softly, her eyes flicking from Terhi to one of the male dancers. Ferretti turns slightly, so he doesn't have to look at anyone but Terhi. 

"Okay, 'm willing to believe that for now." he says, taking another slice of the yellow melon-like fruit. "Easier to believe that than a good Goa'uld." Ferretti reaches up and unconsciously touches the scar on his neck, inflicted by Apophis' Guards some eight or nine months previous. 

"These people certainly don't act afraid of us, which is what I would have expected to see as a result of an unexpected visit from representatives of their god. The Gou'ald rule through fear, and there's no fear here." 

"You're right about that." Jodi replies. "Maybe they don't get visited anymore, like the Minoans?" She suggests 

"Maybe," Terhi says thoughtfully, "but they certainly weren't surprised by our arrival. It was almost as if they're used to people showing up, so they must have people coming through from time to time." Terhi turns her head to look at the princess and speaks louder, so the woman can hear her. "Princess Chac'ya, can you tell us more of the story depicted by the wonderful dance we just watched?" 

Chac'ya turns, slightly surprised, but smiling and nodding. "Of course, of course...." She looks out at the retreating dancers. "They tell the story of our salvation from Way-Toe-Til, the Fire Bringers. They tell how the Tikal had lived in peace for all time, but then the Fire Lord came amongst us, taking sacrifices, demanding our stones, and bringing pain to all. the people prayed for salvation, calling for another god to show us mercy and save us from the Fire Lord, who would have destroyed our people." Chac'ya regains her composure and dignity as she talks, clearly relishing the re-telling of the epic. 

"Then did Mighty Chac hear our prayers and come to Tikal, where he took pity upon us, and with his hosts did drive the Fire Lord from our lands, and extending his love over us, protecting us ever since." She smiles and looks to Terhi, then Ferretti as if seeking approval. 

"That is a very good retelling of the story," Terhi says with a smile, making note of the phonetical saying of the Fire Lord, so she can research it when she gets back to case. "And what," she asks, using her "teacher asking the student" voice, "do you give Chac in return for his protection?" 

"Why Fire Stones of course," She says, a bit surprised at the question. "Is that not why you are here.....?" Chac'yas' voice trails off and for the first time, she looks at the team with uncertainty. Terhi looks at Ferretti, and thinks about what they were told in training about dealing with situations like this. 

"Uh no, Princess." Feretti speaks into the silence. "No we're not here for 'Fire Stones'. That's...the job of others, to get the stones. We have enough stones already." Ferretti shoots a 'what-the-hell' look at Terhi. "We are here instead to...inspect the city." He says firmly. 

By now, Ferretti's words have drawn the attention of the King as well. At the mention of 'inspecting' the city, the King looks wary but speaks politely. 

"It shall be as you say of course, but it is too late to begin such a task. Tomorrow, you may walk where you will in Tikal; and all will make you welcome." The King bows his head deferentially towards Ferretti. When he looks up though, The King gives a wave, and one of the attendants along the wall, hurriedly departs the room. the King gives a nod, and one of the attendants along the wall, hurriedly departs the room. 

"Uh, thanks. Thank you." Ferretti looks at the others. "Well let's - go rest up." 

Terhi stands, concerned at what the attendant who fled the room was doing. “Major, rest?” She asks softly in a concerned tone as they walk. "Sir, I don’t think they like the idea of us looking around. They might have something they think they need to hide from us." 

"Control your heaving - heart Doctor. I think you’re right" Ferretti agrees, as he follows the guide down the corridor towards their guest rooms . "That's why we're going to get out there tonight and start looking around; before that guy can get too far." He looks towards the others. “We give them five minutes and then we move out.” 

Outside the palace, Ferretti gestures to Jodi. "Franklin, you're with me. Blackhorse, Lehtinen, you're a team." Ferretti shoots a quick look around at the locals, who are now standing and watching the team exit the room. "Okay, first - look for signs of Goa'uld or Jaffa activity; look for any abnormal technology - something that doesn't fit with naked spear carriers; and last - last try and find one of these 'Fire Stones' - if the Snakes are willing to fight each other for them, then we want some for our side." 

Outside the palace, the teeming, sprawled Mayan city is laid out before them. With a quick radio check, Ferretti and Franklin head off to the east, leaving Marcus and Terhi to check the western side of the city. With a moment to orient themselves, Terhi and Marcus decide to circle through the city in the opposite direction, meeting up with Ferretti and Franklin somewhere to the Northeast. The two teammates move off to the north, Terhi notices several details, which, as a historian fascinate her. The streets for the most part are paved, though there are some unfinished lanes as well. Also, the there are clearly defined gutters running the length of the streets. While the various blocks of the city are not perfectly laid out, they all clearly follow a logical sequence in their design and positioning. 

The people themselves are for the most part short-to-medium in height, nearly naked, and generally pleasant, and seemingly unconcerned by the presence of strangers, though some are clearly more interested than others. There are even some who recoil from the two teammates as they pass by. Because of their above average height and Terhi’s pale complexion, they garner a fair bit of attention, and a couple of the more adventuresome beggars and children approach Marcus and Terhi, begging for either a handout or a treat. 

_...his eyes followed the rhythmic sway of her hips as she walked a few paces ahead of him. ‘Keep it professional, man’ he thinks to himself. ‘Eyes front and look alive,’ he admonishes himself as they look around. He can’t help but give her a final glance before refocusing on the task at hand. ‘But man, that is a sweet ass’…_

Moving past the clearly upscale homes around it, Terhi and Marcus move into a more middle-class area. As they pass the first row of blocks, one building catches Marcus' eye. He would be hard pressed to explain why he noticed it, but the more Marcus looks at the building, the more he knows it is some sort of barracks/garrison or armoury for the local warriors. It is about 1.5 stories in height, a long, windowless structure with large foreboding doors. 

Several notable looking houses also catch the team's eye, and the area is clearly a residential neighbourhood of some kind, but in the next area of town, closer to the north wall, Terhi identifies four large warehouses, though what they may contain is unknown at this time. It is just south of the warehouse district that Marcus begins to feel something is amiss, which he communicates to Terhi. 

“Can’t tell you why or what Doc,” he explains after making his concerns known. “But I just feel...uncomfortable; ike he is being watched.” 

"Hey Lehtinen!" Ferretti's voice over the radio snaps her out of his thoughts. "Franklin and I are moving to the western wall. She says there are some buildings we should be checking out. Back to radio check in 30 mikes." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Looking southwest from the warehouses, Terhi can identify a large mixed district of houses and businesses. Amongst the buildings, another of the barracks-buildings that Marcus pointed out to her earlier. Looking at it, Terhi notes two local warriors standing at the front of the building, holding what appear to be Jaffa staff weapons. 

"Hey, Blackhorse?" Terhi said. "I want to go over to the two guards and ask them what's in the building they're guarding." As Terhi turns to speak with Marcus, she notices an unusual person some 40-50 meters behind Marcus. The person is unusual because they're actually clothed. After a couple more steps, the person turns into one of the nearby shops, as Marcus looks to her. 

"Marcus, you’re right." Terhi says softly, "I just saw someone fully clothed duck into a shop about forty to fifty meters behind you." Marcus looked in the indicated direction, but of course didn't see anything. 

“So we're maybe not the only visitors?” he replies, his voice tinged with satisfaction that his earlier feelings had been warranted. 

‘The building ahead of us, or the stranger behind us...’ Terhi thinks looking from one direction to the other. With their ‘shadow’ no longer in sight, Terhi recommends they return to checking out the building ahead of them. Blackhorse agrees, though he begins to keep a wary eye on their back trail. 

Their attention focused ahead once more, the pair reach the area across from the building just as the guarded doors open and more staff wielding warriors emerge. Blackhorse reacts quickly throwing an arm out to snag Terhi at the waist and pull the Finnish woman to cover behind hm, even as he hugs the nearest wall, his free hand pulling his rifle down into a ready position. The armed warriors are not attacking, indeed they seem oblivious to the pair’s presence, their attention focused instead on a rectangular box carried on two long poles, between the four warriors. Glancing around Blackhorse’s shoulder, it puts Terhi in mind of the Ark of the Covenant. The four guards are joined by a fifth, and as they turn away from the pair and towards West Wall, both Terhi and Marcus can see the holstered sidearm on the new man’s hip. With a muttered words and gesture, the men set off down the street. 

"A Mayan warrior with a pistol, and a box of…” she pauses a moment and looks to Marcus. “Think that might be a load of fire stones?" she asks the marine in a soft tone. 

"Could be," Marcus agrees, easing back with his rifle. "and I think we need to find out. You ready for this Doc?" He asks. With a nod of agreement from Terhi, the two teammates set off, keeping to the wall and carefully following behind the small party. The guards move slowly through the crowd, unhurried in their mission, and Terhi and Marcus have little trouble maintaining a discrete distance as they move through the slowly emptying streets of the ever-darkening city…


End file.
